Lunchtime at Elinor's
by Feodor Olez
Summary: One lunchtime is all it takes, for your whole life to change forever. Emil, Elizabeta, Tino and Lilly are going to find out what friendship really means in this hilarious new fanfiction by author Feodor Olez.
1. Side Note

Hey there you guys, I'm back from my self-inflicted exile! Hope you love my new fanfiction. Remember to write a review after you've read it. It would help me loads. Criticism is accepted, along with suggestions on how to make the story better! If you want to ask me anything, just private message me. Bye for now!

_Feodor Olez_

* * *

A Brief Introduction To The Story:

Emil Steilsson - Icelandic, moody, quiet, lover of liquorice.

Elizabeta Héderváry - Hungarian, popular, scary, Yaoi's No.1 Fan.

Tino Väinämöinen - Finnish, blue-eyed, great cook, takes no shit from anyone.

Lily Zwingli - Liechtensteinerin, girly-girl, shy, loveable.

Four very different teenagers; one extraordinary place. _Lunchtime at Elinor's _will be a name you'll never forget.

* * *

Sounds exciting doesn't it? Well anyway - hope you enjoy it. Chapter One will be uploaded very soon!


	2. Emil's Mistake

Oh my god! I've actually manage to write the first chapter! Hooray! Go me, go me, it's my birthday! Anyway, hope you like it - bye for now

* * *

**Prologue **

When I die, will god punish me? Could I be considered impure or evil? Maybe I'll go to hell. Rotting in pain for eternity, until God can forgive me. How long will it be though, till I do become pure? A few days? A year? A century? Only God can predict the future. Only God can change the future.

Humans are powerless in retrospect. Sad, when you think about it - isn't it?

_Mohamed Chopdat_

* * *

**Emil**

"Emil Steilsson, stand outside now - you disrespectful little child!" Demanded Miss Laing, her yellowing teeth clicked in agreement.

The whole classroom goes dead quiet.

Shit, shit, shitty, shit. I'm dead. I'm actually going to die today. No lie. This is all thanks to bloody Ching-Chong Li Xiao! If I had only kept my big mouth shut, none of this would have happened. Watch Li Xiao, when this class is over, I'm shoving my geography book right up your bum! Shit - Miss Laing, looks as if she's going to knife me, if I don't get up now.

Silently, with hate in my eyes, I get up - twenty-six nosy teenage eyes burning the back of my head. However, nobody - except Li Xiao of course - on my table dare to look at me. They all have their heads bowed. It is probably because, they all feel guilty or something. It is them, not me, who deserve to get in trouble. Can't do anything now, so might as well get it done and dusted.

Reluctantly I step through the wooden doorway. The classroom is still quiet, except for a few hushed whispers of gossip. It takes nearly a whole flipping minute, before Miss Laing decides to come and have 'a very lengthy' discussion with me about my 'horrendous' behaviour. God help me. She begins by clicking her teeth (a habit which annoys me loads) in disgust. A sign, which in teacher talk means: someone is going to get bollocked loads. "Emil, Emil, Emil," she begins to say quietly, "your behaviour today, is most unpleasant. I cannot believe this is the same person, who at the start of the year, was dying to learn new things about religion!"

What a load of utter shit. At the start of the year, I felt like killing myself when I found out I had her for R.E! Lying cow.

Pausing for a breath, she continues; "Now, you have shown me your true self - and I am sad to say, Emil Steilsson, has really disappointed me - I am force to give you an afterschool detention with one of the R.E teachers and a break time detention with me tomorrow. Have you got anything else to add Emil?"

I wanted to punch her right in the gob, until she started to bleed crimson blood and all her disgusting teeth fell out. I wanted to scream at her, until I lost my voice Most of all, however - I wanted to run away from this shithole.

The only thing I did do, is muttering "Sorry Miss Laing," and going back into the room - my face red with anger.

I sit back in my seat, not even daring to look up from desk. I do this for the reminder of the lesson.

Li Xiao was trying to get my attention, by rubbing my right leg with his feet. However, I kept silent.

Miss carried on about what ever she was on about before. Acting as if nothing had happened.

Sometimes, it's better to keep quiet. At least, when your quiet, nothing bad happens.

* * *

What has Iceland done? Does it involve Elinor? What has Hong Kong got to do with it? Find out very soon! Please review my story!


End file.
